khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
}} Sora is a Keyblade wielder from Destiny Islands and the best friend of Riku and Kairi. Alongside them, he dreamed of seeing the outside world, but after his world was consumed by Darkness, he embarked on a quest to find them with Donald Duck and Goofy which spanned across many worlds. Along the way, he used his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole and defeat threats to the worlds. Following the destruction of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at Castle Oblivion where his memories were tampered by Naminé as part of a plan by Organization XIII to use him as a puppet to overthrow the Organization. Following their defeat, Sora slept for a year where part of his memories was stolen by the remaining members of the organization to create a Replica, Xion, in order to double their heart collection. After Xion sacrificed herself to his Nobody, Roxas, and once he reunited with Sora, Sora awoke, and along with Donald and Goofy, continued their journey to find Riku and the King. History Early life When Sora was four, he found a young girl named Kairi washed on the shore of Destiny Islands. Sometime after meeting Kairi, Sora unknowingly led her to his and Riku's Secret Place. He told her that no one was allowed to come in, but granted her access because she was special. The two ended up sketching cave drawings in each other's likeness on the walls. Sora and Riku would occasionally sword fight each other. Calling Because of Kairi's appearance, Sora, Riku, and Kairi decided to construct a raft in order to discover other worlds. One day, Sora slept on the shore of Destiny Islands when he was awakened by Kairi, who accused him of slacking off. Riku found them at the nearly-completed raft and insinuated that the two had been sharing a Paopu fruit while he did all the work, embarrassing Sora. As they continued to work on the raft, Sora wondered what they would discover once they set sail. Riku assured they'd find other worlds, learn where Kairi came from, and why they were stuck in an "unchanging landscape" when Kairi interrupted to tell them of her lucky charm to ensure a safe voyage. Sora marched into the water and declared that the three of them would see the world. As they prepared to return home, Sora was offered a Paopu fruit by Riku, who teased him about its fabled effect of intertwining two people's lives together, which embarrassed and confused Sora. Riku teased Sora that he might share one with someone if he doesn't though the two were interrupted by Kairi. That night, in his room, Sora stared at the Paopu fruit but flung it across the room before heading to bed. While gathering supplies for the voyage, Sora ended up in the Secret Place and reminisced about the day he and Kairi drew each other's likeness on the wall. While adding to the drawing, he was approached by a cloaked figure who warned him about his world's impending destruction. They were interrupted by Kairi, who reminded Sora that they had to get ready for their departure tomorrow and told him and Riku to wake up early. That night, as Sora finished packing, he noticed a storm approaching the island. Worried about the raft, Sora rowed to the smaller island and saw Riku and Kairi's boats already there. He found Riku but was shocked to see him enveloped by Darkness. Riku advised Sora to join him, assuring that Kairi would be joining them as well, and offered his hand. Though Sora attempted to grab it, the two were enveloped by the Darkness, which transported him to the Secret Place. He found Kairi standing in front of the door, when it burst open, launching her toward him. Though Sora attempted to catch her, she passed through him, insubstantial, and vanished. Enveloped by Darkness again, Sora heard a mysterious voice telling him not to be afraid when a Keyblade appeared in his hand. Sora, confused about the weapon's nature, was told that the Keyblade was the power within him by the mysterious voice and was transported to a storm-tossed island where he was confronted by the Darkside and an endless horde of Shadows. With no other option but to fight, Sora attacked the Shadows but recognized the Darkside as the main threat. The voice advised him to aim for the Darkside's eyes, which Sora managed to strike. However, despite his victory, the Destiny Islands fell to Darkness and Sora was transported to Traverse Town. There, he was awakened by Pluto, though the dog ran off when Sora wondered where he was. Exploring Traverse Town Sora commented that Traverse Town was a weird town when he was approached by a woman who offered to show him around. Though he refused, the woman insisted until she was attacked by a Soldier and had her heart stolen. Confused, Sora was surrounded by Shadows and he ran into the Accessory Shop where he met Cid, who disposed of the creatures with his Cid Cannon. Sora learned that the creatures that invaded his homeworld were known as "Heartless" as they stole people's hearts. He asked Cid if he was in another world and informed him that he was separated from Riku and Kairi. Cid advised him to search the town as it was a haven for people who lost their homeworlds and gave him a half-eaten dumpling. Sora thanked Cid and left, but was confronted by Leon, who explained that the Heartless would continue to attack him so long as he wielded the Keyblade. Personality Abilities Appearances }} Trivia * Sora is the only character to appear in every chapter of Kingdom Hearts. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Destiny Islands Category:Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Category:Individuals Category:Keyblade wielders